Allen's Domination: Book II
by CherriAme
Summary: ::sequel to Allen's Domination: Book I:: In which Allen decided to dominate the world again, even though his previous attempt ended up being a failure. This time he has help, so it should be alright. Right?
1. Rule 1: Discuss 'THE' Plan

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Attempted Crack

**Note:** School is... stressful to say the least. First week of school (Thursday didn't really count), and I already have reports to write on top of many readings I have to do. Ahh... so not fun TOT! Anyways~

I know I said that I would not post until this weekend, but stressful school stuff tends to bring plot bunnies by the wagon.

And thus, Round 2 of Allen's World Domination attempt ;D

* * *

Allen sat at the head of his bed, watching Neah and Crown Clown glowering at one another for the 97th time (he counted because there was nothing better to do) since that morning. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand to note that it was only ten o'clock, and it had only been three hours since he woke up. The two bickering figures practically disagreed on pretty much everything that came out of the other's mouth (except for when it came to him, which Allen silently noted in mild amusement) . It was as if they _agreed_ to disagree, as weird as that sounded.

"Um…" Allen tentatively interrupted. He let out a sweat drop when both Neah and Crown Clown bickered heatedly about whose domination method was better.

"Allen dear/darling nephew, please do stay out of this," the two responded in untimely timed union. When they realized what had just occurred, their heated glares once again clashed, only this time, finger pointings were involved as well.

"And you! Stop reading my mind!" the 14th retorted with a scowl and looked rebelliously at the Innocence.

The long silvery white haired Innocence nearly sputtered in retaliation as he looked incredulously at the Noah, and said, "_Excuse me?_ Why in the world do I _want_ to read your mind?"

"You don't have to make it sound like my mind is impure," Neah twitched in irritation as he glared at Crown Clown, who merely huffed in response.

"Of course it's impure; you tainted my innocent Allen dear," Crown Clown retaliated as if it was the most obvious statement in the world, and continued, "If it wasn't for you, _my_ Allen dear will not be held for heresy."

"Oh, so you want take that road, eh?" the Noah muttered under his breath, and crossed his arms as he said, "If it wasn't for you, _my_ darling Allen would not have been called names in his childhood."

"Yeah, well—"

"Both of you, can we _please_ stop arguing for a moment and come up with a plan that actually, _actually_ work to dominate Black Order?" Allen pleaded, repeating the word 'actually' to emphasize his point.

Both Neah and Crown Clown begrudgingly murmured their agreement on a temporary truce, which the two agreed that it was for Allen, and stood on the opposite ends of the room. Neah stood near the window, which was next to the nightstand, whilst Crown Clown stood next to the foot of the bed.

Silence filled the room as Allen waited Neah and Crown Clown to say something, but the two remained quiet… and continued to eye at each other, as if one was waiting for the other to misbehave. Allen certainly would have laughed if it was not for the tense atmosphere.

The silvery white haired exorcist opened his mouth to say something when his door burst opened, and in came Lavi, who cheerfully shouted, "Moyashi-chan! Good morning!"

Allen let out an exasperated sigh as he eyed at Lavi with somewhat curious gaze. He wanted know why the redhead had sudden burst into his room as if he was chased by an enraged Kanda. Hey, it could happen... considering Lavi's history of mischief.

"It's Allen," the silvery white haired exorcist corrected for umpteenth time, and responded with his own version of greetings, "And good morning to you, too. What brings you here?"

"Allen, remember last time when we were at the cafeteria, I could not help but overhear from Komui - well, it's not much of eavesdropping when he shouted to the whole world, but you get what I mean - that you were planning to take over Black Order," Lavi started with his long and winded explanation.

Allen simply stared at the Bookman apprentice as he tried to figure out where his comrade was getting at, and finally inquired tentatively, "...What about it, Lavi?"

Neah and Crown Clown momentarily paused their disagreements (this time on who looked more handsome, which Allen could not help but wondered _what_ in the world they were talking about), and looked suspiciously at Lavi.

"What's your point, lad?" Neah interjected impatiently as he crossed his arms, and made his presence known.

"I was wondering if I can join... well, that is... if you are still planning to dominate Black Order," the redhead exorcist answered, and immediately shifted his attention onto Neah with a gaping expression. "Wait a minute! A Noah? And who are you?" his last inquiry was directed towards the long silvery white haired Innocence.

"…And why do you want to join Allen dear's quest, boy?" Crown Clown inquired sagely whilst his eyes gauged Lavi's structure.

"This is Uncle Neah, and Crown Clown in his human form," Allen introduced as if there was nothing wrong with the whole situation.

It was then that Lavi did the most cliché action written in the book (that is, if it was written in a book). He fainted.


	2. Rule 2: First Minion, First Mission

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Attempted Crack

**Note:** It's only the third day of school, and already I have tons of readings to do. Not to mention reports... school has never been this draining. TOT! Anyways, putting my rant about school aside, here is chapter 2.

Many thanks to those who wrote me reviews, put this fic on favorite and/or alert.

* * *

Allen could not help but let out a chuckle when Lavi fainted when the latter noticed the presence of Neah, and Crown Clown. As sad as that was for his friend, it was quite hilarious. Nevertheless, being a good friend and a gentleman that he is (he has to live up to his image after all), he dragged Lavi's fallen body to his bed.

"You know... He could be our first minion," Neah pointed out with a devious smirk forming at the edge of his lips, and let out a series of not-so-quiet snickers that seemed diabolical. It was somewhat scary to say the least.

"If we are going to do this successfully, Allen dear, as much as it pains me to say this..." Crown Clown trailed off rather dramatically with a frown, and continued, "We should hire someone from the enemy side. That is to say, a Noah other than our Neah here."

"Hey!" the said 14th responded indigently with a scowl marring his expression, and continued with his speech, "I am awesome and powerful enough to be the ONLY Noah that you need!" He then shot heated glares toward the Innocence to even suggest such foul idea.

"Neah _dear_," Crown Clown started in a sickening sweet tone, and inwardly cringed since he did not want to say the other's name, and then continued whilst he ignored a spiteful glare, "Do remember that you need to keep your friends close, and enemies closer."

"Well, my _genius friend_, who do you suggest we hire?" Neah responded in the same sickening sweet tone with an expression that crossed between a sneer and a scowl.

Allen sweat dropped at the two's 'discussion', and inwardly noted that he might have a toothache just from listening to Neah and Crown Clown. He then shifted his attention to Lavi, who gave out a soft groan as he slowly sat up while he held his head.

"Allen?" the Bookman apprentice inquired as he tried to remember what happened, and slurred out, "I just had a weird dream that there was a Noah, and Crown Clown became human."

"...Uh, Lavi... it wasn't a dream," the silvery white haired exorcist responded hesitantly and gestured to his right where his uncle and Innocence were still bickering.

"WHAT!" the redhead blurted out with his eyes widen and jaws slacked.

Neah simply ignored Lavi's surprised expression, and let out a calculating grin that startled Crown Clown, "My boy, since you are now a part of our 'team', if you will, how about doing your first mission for us, hmm?" the Noah stated suggestively with a maniacal grin.

Lavi blinked in surprised, immediately racking his brain to remember what 'team' Neah was talking about. "Eh...? ...Oooh! You mean about the world domination thing?" the Bookman apprentice asked in realization, and instantly lowered his voice when he noticed the 14th, and Crown Clown's glares. "What do you want me to do?" he asked in above whisper as if they were talking conspicuously.

"Who are we going to hire?" Neah asked to the Innocence. It seemed as if the two were in a truce for the moment, which was something Allen was grateful for since he could not handle hearing constant bickers.

Crown Clown let out a sly grin at the question, and flicked his long hair over his shoulder. "Lavi dear, I need you to ask... no, _demand _a certain Tyki Mikk to join our cause. If you fail, you'll be hearing from me, and I assure you, you do not want to anger me," the Innocence responded with an angelic smile that oozed with sadism.

"...Why him? Why me?" Lavi let out a comical sob, and murmured under his breath about how he should have stayed in bed.

"Hey, you chose to join us, so you have to do your share of work," Neah responded with a casual shrug, and added, "Besides, we need someone like Tyki to help us dominate Black Order, and then the world. Although, if you ask me, I'm awesome enough by myself; but I'll be nice and let him bask in my glorious aura."

"Allen-chan, is your uncle always like that?" Lavi chose to question that instead about his mission, and how he would go about meeting the Noah of Pleasure.

The silvery white haired exorcist, on the other hand, let out a defeated sigh and nodded in response. "Unfortunately, yes. But you'll get used to him after a while," Allen remarked with a smirk.


	3. Rule 3: Use Any Means to Win

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Attempted Crack

**Note:** Currently slacking off, so yeah... here is the third chapter.

Many thanks to those who wrote me reviews, put this fic on favorite and/or alert.

* * *

Lavi contemplated, and then contemplated some more... this time, with a frown when he finally left Allen's bedroom, which somehow ended up being their secret base. Although it was not a secret when he really thought about it; but then again, he did not have time for idle thoughts. He had a mission to complete... a mission in which he had no idea how to do. It was rather difficult, and seemingly impossible. The redhead could not help but wonder if that was why those three gave this mission to him. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed possible.

'How am I going to get Tyki to join? I don't even know how to find him,' the Bookman apprentice inwardly cried out as he ruffled his hair. He leaned against the bookshelf, and stared at the ceiling as he tried to formulate a plan.

He stared and stared at the ceiling until he got bored of staring at the same dots on the ceiling, and decided to walk outside for some fresh air. Luckily for him, Bookman was at the Asian Branch to look up something... truth to be told, he was not paying attention to the explanation, so he did not know why the old panda was at the Asian Branch.

Nevertheless, Lavi lied down next to a large tree before he closed his eyes to relax. In the distant, he heard some birds (tree pipits to be exact) chirping, but other than that, it was a quiet afternoon. He would not mind taking a nap right then and there... if he did not have a looming mission to complete in mind.

"Pardon my intrusion, Bookman Junior," said a familiar voice in a half-teasing, half-serious tone.

Lavi immediately sat up from his spot, and shifted his attention to a door that appeared out of nowhere on his right. A figure, revealing to be the person he was supposed to search for, casually walked out with a smirk etching on his pale skin.

"Tyki Mikk!" Lavi exclaimed in a startled tone as his hand hovered above his Innocence.

The mentioned Noah of Pleasure let out a chuckle as he exhaled the smoke, and responded in an unusually calm tone, "Don't be mistaken, Rabbit. I'm not here to kill you."

At the statement, Lavi simply narrowed his eyes in answer as if he was trying to gauge what the older man is trying to get at. "How did you get here?" the redhead inquired with a small frown etching on his expression.

Instead of giving a proper response, Tyki tossed his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it to extinguish the light. He then eyed at the Bookman apprentice with a teasing smirk and suggested, "Won't you play a game with me?"

Lavi nearly scoffed at the idea as he stood up from his spot, and retorted, "Heh, is this some kind of a joke? I don't have time to humor you."

"If you win, I will join you in your 'world domination' scheme, and you will have all the information you want about the Noah family. No questions asked," the Noah of Pleasure continued as if he did not hear Lavi's interjection, and added, "If you lose, I will still join you; but, you will be mine. Sounds interesting, isn't it?"

"How did you know about-" the redhead exorcist nearly gaped in surprised as the Noah before him simply smirked in response.

"Shall we get started?" that was all Tyki said as he took out a deck of cards from his pocket.

xoxoxoxoxox **1 hour later **xoxoxoxoxox

"Call. Royal Straight Flush," Tyki announced as he showed his hand, consisting of an Ace of Spade, a King of Spade, a Queen of Spade, a Jack of Spade, and a Ten of Spade. He looked at Lavi's twitching expression with mirth dancing in his eyes, and an amused smirk displaying on his visage. It was his fifth time winning with 'Royal Straight Flush' since they had begun playing; and it was amusing to see such annoyed expression on the redhead each time he won.

"NO WAY! YOU CHEATED!" the Bookman apprentice retorted, standing up from his seated position with his fingers pointed at the Noah.

Tyki merely gathered his cards to reshuffle, should they play again, and answered in a calm tone, "I didn't cheat; besides, if I did, there is no way you can prove it. But, you lost; so a deal is a deal, Lavi dearest."

"..." as much as Lavi wanted to protest, nothing came out of his mouth.

"You should close your mouth, dear, unless you want to put it to a good use," the Noah of Pleasure stated as he glanced up from his shuffling, and let out a smirk. His statement sent the redhead exorcist blushing to the point that made Tyki wondered if there was a color for such redness.

"...!" once again, Lavi was rendered speechless.

"From this point on, you are mine, Lavi dearest," Tyki whispered close to the mentioned person's ear, and let out an amused chuckle.

It was then that Lavi snapped out of his stupor and wailed, "WHY ME!"

"Why not you?" the Noah simply answered with another round of chuckle, and silently snickered at his Lavi's (yes, _his_) crocodile tears. Although if one bothered to ask Tyki, he would say that it was rather fortunate for him that he managed to 'win' Lavi that easily.

'I should've used this method earlier if I knew it'd be this easy to win him,' Tyki could not help but let out an inwardly entertained snort at the thought.


	4. Rule 4: Meetings are Important

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Attempted Crack

**Note:** Still slacking off, so yeah... although I should get started on my readings... nevertheless, the next chapter~! [Fast, eh?]

Many thanks to those who wrote me reviews, put this fic on favorite and/or alert.

* * *

Allen let out a tired yawn as he chewed on his mitarashi dango, which he had gotten when he snuck out to the kitchen whilst Neah was distracted with Crown Clown (another disagreement about whose power was more useful). He then yawned once again, and plopped back on his bed, pulled the covers up to his chin before he prepared to doze off.

"Allen dear, what are you doing?" Crown Clown inquired as soon as he saw a huge lump on the bed, and raised an eyebrow. He momentarily stopped with his conversation, _not_ a disagreement or an argument, and stared at his host.

The silvery white haired exorcist did not move from his comfortable spot, and replied in a low murmur, "Napping. Don't disturb me."

"Why didn't say so earlier, my darling nephew," Neah responded grandly as he glided (yes, glided) across the room, and said, "Scoot over, darling. I will let you sleep with my awesome self."

"Don't need to," Allen retorted with a scowl as he pushed his uncle off _his_ bed, and added, "The bed is small enough as it is! I don't need you to make it smaller than it already is."

The Noah let out a scandalous gasp, and his visage contorted into a shockingly surprised one. He then shifted his glance onto the Innocence to say, "Can you believe it, Crown Clown? Our dear Allen is entering a rebellious stage. To think that we raised him to be a proper gentleman..."

"You didn't raise me! Mana did!" the exorcist exclaimed with his arms waving to emphasize his point, and scowled (which ended up being a pout in Neah and Crown Clown's view).

Crown Clown wiped away an invisible tear, and responded to Neah's statement, "Our sweet and innocent Allen is growing up. Next thing you know, we'll be at his wedding, and we'll be grandparents."

"You DON'T need to act like concerned parents!" Allen responded with an embarrassed expression, and stood up from his position before he walked out the room, "I'm going to go see how Lavi is doing..."

"You don't think our darling Allen has someone he likes, do you?" Crown Clown asked in an appalling tone to the 14th, and added overprotectively, "He's too young to be dating! I won't allow it!"

Neah nodded sagely in agreement, and murmured out, "For once, I agree with you. He's too young to even like someone."

Crown Clown let out a nervous gulp as he glanced over to Neah, and asked in a low whispering tone, "You don't think he swings _that_ way, do you?"

"… He better not, I want grandchildren, and I bet you… they'll be just as awesome as me," Neah grumbled back as he crossed his arms, and the Innocence did not know what to reply to that statement.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In the meantime, Allen finally arrived to a forest-like area outside Black Order, and decided to lie down on the grass. As much as he liked spending time with Crown Clown and Uncle Neah, he liked to have some alone time too… Especially the latter two tend to disagree that often.

He then closed his eyes, listening to the soft breeze of the air and chirping sounds of the birds. Allen knew he still had to plan out how to dominate the Black Order, but it was such a nice day that even world dominators deserved a break to slack off. Not that he was slacking off, oh no; he was coming up with new plans to dominate… yes… that was what he is doing.

"Allen?" Lavi's voice broke out his inner monologue.

The said exorcist sat up and looked behind him to see Lavi and Tyki, walking towards him hand-in-hand. Allen's eyes widen in surprised at the scene, but he did not say anything.

"It's been a while, Allen Walker," Tyki greeted with a smirk, and his hand still holding onto Lavi's. It looked as if he does not any intention to let go anytime soon either.

"Tyki," Allen responded with a polite nod, and shifted his attention to the redhead exorcist, "It looks like you got him to join, Lavi. That's good."

"Allen darling!" Neah's dramatic voice interrupted whatever the silvery white haired exorcist was going to say; next thing Allen realized, he was smothered in a hug by his eccentric uncle.

"You might want to let him go before you choke him, Neah dear," Crown Clown coughed behind the 14th and shifted his gaze over to the Noah of Pleasure, "And you, stay away from _our_ innocent Allen."

"Hey, I have every right to be near Allen," Tyki protested with a twitch, inwardly wondering who this long silvery white haired lad is. "He's my nephew too," the Noah of Pleasure added.

"WHAT!" Lavi, Allen, and Crown Clown shouted in surprised.

"It's been a while, brother-in-law," Neah then decided to greet the other Noah with a half-grin, half-smirk.

Tyki then slightly tipped his top hat, and responded with a similar expression, "Indeed it has been a while, brother-in-law."


	5. Rule 5: Long Meetings are Necessary

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Attempted Crack, Slight AU in Allen's history (nothing major)

**Note:** Many thanks to those who wrote me reviews, put this fic on favorite and/or alert.

* * *

"Wait, brother-in-law?" Lavi glanced at the two Noah members, inwardly wondering how in the world those two are related. He then opened his mouth to question the two, but immediately stopped when he saw Tyki and Neah smiling at each other with 'Make-one-move-towards-Allen-and-I'll-maim-you' aura. It was definitely life-threatening to say the least, especially with an eerie aura around the duo.

"Mana, Allen's adopted father, was my older brother," Neah explained with a smile still plastered on his expression, and continued with a scowl towards the Noah of Pleasure, "Our sister was married to Tyki…" His sentence trailed off with a faraway gaze and a frown replacing his earlier displeased expression.

Tyki ran his hand through his hair, and let out a depressed sigh, "The Earl killed her before my eyes when he found out that I was Joyd, saying that she will only be hindrance. I tried to stop him… I really did, but…"

"There was nothing you could've done," Neah stated with a defeated sigh. He then gave a teasing grin towards the other Noah, as if to hide his gloomy expression, and asked, "Was what happened with Nikki the reason why you swing that way?"

"…Maybe…" the Noah of Pleasure responded with shifty eyes as he refused to look at the 14th.

As if in timed union, both Neah and Crown Clown stood in front of Allen as if to protect the younger boy from something. "Well then, you can't come five meters before our dear/darling Allen," the two declared whilst hugging the said exorcist, and shooting death glares to Tyki.

"Huh! Why? He's my nephew too!" the third disciple of Noah family responded in a baffled tone, and then questioned in the same tone, "And why five meters? That's just too much!"

"Because I said so! We don't want our Allen-chan to be swinging _that_ way," Neah responded childishly with his tongue stuck out, making his nephew sweat drop in response.

Both Lavi and Allen did not know what to say to that kind of statement, and instead decided to let out a defeated sigh. The conversation was getting weirder by the second, and they were not even a part of it.

"So..." Allen trailed off, interrupting the childish banter as he resisted the urge to massage his temple (not that he could do that action since Neah and Crown Clown were hugging him as if he was a teddy bear, and he is not a teddy bear, dammit). "How are we going to dominate Black Order? Last time I tried to do that, Komui came at me with his drill..."

Lavi chuckled in amusement at that memory, and stated whilst laughing, "I remember that. It was hilarious... heh heh... sorry, Moyashi-chan."

"It's Allen," the silvery white haired exorcist immediately corrected with a scowl planted on his expression.

"Why don't we start with something smaller?" Tyki suggested with an amused smirk on his expression. His hand was still holding Lavi's, and it did not seem like he had any intention to let go anytime soon either.

Allen's attention shifted to the Noah of Pleasure, looking at him as if he made a godly suggestion, and instantaneously responded with, "What do you have in mind? Originally, it was the world, but I figured it'd be too much so I narrowed it down to Black Order. Now you want to make it smaller?"

Tyki eyed at the silvery white haired exorcist as if he was trying gauge something, and replied, "What do you like?"

"Food," Lavi answered in Allen's stead, and added, "So... the kitchen?"

The silvery white haired exorcist shot a deathly glare at the redhead exorcist for interrupting. It was his world domination idea, and how _dare_ Lavi interrupt his master plan. He then shifted his gaze towards Tyki, and let out a sadistic smirk when he noticed that their hands still conjoined.

"How are we going to do that?" Crown Clown asked with an eyebrow raised, "It's not like we can ask Jerry to cooperate with us, and even if he does, it won't be dominating. It'd be _negotiating_."

"I've been meaning to ask... who are you?" Tyki interjected as he looked at the Innocence with a puzzle expression. Well... as puzzled as he could manage to look without being obvious.

Crown Clown let out a wry grin and answered, "I'm Allen-chan's awesome Innocence, Crown Clown."

"...Innocence have human forms?" the Noah of Pleasure asked with eyes widen in surprised.

The long silvery white haired Innocence merely let out a bigger grin at the question, and answered, "Well, only me thus far; that's just because I'm awesome."

"Isn't that because of my powers, _dear_ Crown Clown?" Neah added with a twitch, and continued as an afterthought, "And don't go stealing my catchphrase!"

"Well, that too," the Innocence sighed dramatically as he shoo-ed away Neah's last statement without a care.


	6. Rule 6: Neah is Awesome, and Allen?

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Attempted Crack

**Note:** Many thanks to those who wrote me reviews, put this fic on favorite and/or alert.

* * *

Allen let out a twitch as he eyed at Jerry, inwardly wondering how his fate has came to be. Both Neah and Crown Clown gave a pitiful excuse that they cannot be seen by other people because their existence would wreck havoc. Lavi ran away from duty whilst shouting that 'old panda' wanted him to finish memorizing a mountain of documents; and Tyki had literally disappeared from spot saying that if other exorcists had seen him, a meaningless battle would ensue. Well, the last part was true, so he could excuse the Noah of Pleasure... but the others...

'Cowards... all of them are cowards,' Allen twitched in annoyance as he waited for his food.

/Hey! How dare you call the awesome me a coward?/ Neah retorted with a huff as he crossed his arms, and he would have glowered at Allen if it weren't for the fact that this was his darling nephew. /And you know that we cannot exactly go around as if nothing is wrong... even though we can do that because of my awesome powers. But still... you know what I mean,/ the Noah added as an afterthought.

"I will pretend I did not hear you, because talking to myself is weird enough," Allen murmured as he waited for his food, and continued, "Although I am already doing that, so I should stop."

/Heheheh... I am so awesome that you cannot help but talk to me,/ the 14th crackled with his ego slowly inflating as if it has not been inflated enough, and added, /That's right, bask in my awesome-ness and be awed!/

"I don't know you anymore, Uncle Neah," Allen remarked as he made a move to retrieve his lunch from Jerry. He totally ignored the fact that Neah was growing mushrooms of woe in a corner with rain clouds of depression overcasting his body. The silvery white haired exorcist could not help but snort at the thought that his uncle was a narcissist drama king.

/Crown Clown, could you believe our darling Allen? He doesn't know me anymore,/ Neah wept as he blew his nose with Allen's handkerchief, which he grabbed without his nephew's awareness.

'That's my favorite handkerchief!' Allen exclaimed when he noticed the silk clothe in his uncle's hand, which was now dirtied. He let out a twitch before he stalked over to his usual seat, and scowled at anything and everything.

\Our dear Allen has entered a rebellious stage; don't worry about it, Neah,\ the Innocence responded with a sweat drop as he awkwardly patted the Noah's back.

The silvery white haired exorcist grumbled as he ate his meals in silent anger whilst he glared at Neah, who was still dramatically wailing to the Innocence about how 'his darling nephew does not love him anymore', and how 'the world was ending'. Allen then let out an exasperated sigh as soon as he finished his meals in matters of minutes, to which he wondered if he had made a new record time. Although he could care less about it, to be honest.

"Jerry," Allen started as soon as he gave the empty plates to the older man.

"Yes, sweetie?" the flamboyant man responded attentively as he peered down at the parasite exorcist, inwardly wondering if Allen was going to asked for seconds. He wouldn't put it pass the kid, really.

The silvery white haired exorcist shifted his footing, and mumbled out, "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I dominated the kitchen."

Jerry blinked in surprised since he was not expecting that, and knitted his brows thoughtfully before he echoed back, "Dominate the kitchen? Is that a new game you youngin's are playing? I don't mind, as long as I'm still the chef."

"..." Allen did not know what to say to that statement; instead he muttered a word of gratitude before he walked away.

\Allen dear, sorry to be blunt but you fail at this domination business. That was not even what you're supposed to do,\ that was Crown Clown's remark whilst he shook his head in dismay at his host.


	7. Rule 7: There is No Rule

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Attempted Crack

**Note:** Many thanks to those who wrote me reviews, put this fic on favorite and/or alert.

* * *

Allen sat pouting at his bed as he murmured about how everyone seemed to be against him and his ways of domination. Well, it was not as if everyone was actually against his methods, but it did seem like they were making fun of him, and that fact alone does not sit well with the silvery white haired exorcist.

On the other hand, Neah and Crown Clown were watching the younger male with mildly amused smile appearing on their faces. Even without trying to read what was running through Allen's mind, both the Noah and the Innocence knew that Allen was sulking. Although... if one asked either Neah or Crown Clown, they would say that it was amusing to see their host acting like a little kid.

And thus, Allen continued pouting and sulking in his room. He did not like the fact that Crown Clown told him he failed world domination, because Allen knew he did not fail. After all, he dominated the kitchen and that in itself was enough for him.

'Just think of how many mitarashi dango I can eat,' the silvery white haired exorcist thought with sparkly eyes as he began to daydream about the mentioned food. Allen then let out a loud gulp as his mouth began water at the thought.

"Allen darling, you're drooling," Neah pointed with a sweat drop, and shook his head when he knew what Allen was thinking about without peering into his host's mind. The Noah could not help but note that it was easy to please the silvery white haired male.

Allen shot a half-hearted glare towards his uncle and indigently retorted, "I am not!" as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

The bedroom door then slammed opened before Crown Clown or Neah had a chance to say that Allen was indeed drooling at the thought of mitarashi dango. Lavi stood by the doorway, heaving and huffing as he tried to catch his breath. It seemed he had ran all the way from somewhere as if his tail was caught on fire... not that he had a tail, of course.

"A-Allen," the rabbit began in a whisper, making it seem as if talking took a lot of work. "I heard... from... Jerry... that the...kitchen...is yours now... What...?"

"MOYASHI!" Kanda's enraged voice echoed from somewhere down the hall, which was then followed a series of loud thundering footsteps. Next thing Lavi knew, he was smothered by the door's overbearing self and was unable to get out of its 'loving' embrace, plus... Kanda's hand pushing on his back did not help.

"Explain yourself!" the swordsman demanded as patiently as he could while he crossed his arms and drummed his right foot on the ground, indicating that he was nowhere near patient. His glare of doom would have made Allen shrink back and burrowed himself into a round ball, if the silvery white haired exorcist was looking at Kanda; however, Allen's attention was on Lavi, who was trying to catch his breath after he got out of the door's overbearing hug.

"Baka Usagi, what the hell are you doing?" Kanda inquired with a slightly raised eyebrow. It seemed as if he did not realized that he had sent the redheaded exorcist running to Allen's door to cry how abusive Kanda was. If anything, the swordsman made it look like it was Lavi's fault for standing in the middle of the doorway in the first place.

"Nice to see you too," the Bookman apprentice responded with pained groan.

"Kanda, it's rare to see you come running to my room," Allen remarked with an amused smirk whilst Neah and Crown Clown hid in the shadows, but prepared to step in if needed.

"Ch', shut up you damn Moyashi," the swordsman rebutted scathingly as he thrust a piece of paper in Allen's face.

The silvery white haired exorcist blinked in surprise when a piece of paper appeared in front of his face from out of nowhere, and slyly smirked as he said, "Why, BaKanda, is this a divorce paper? We're not even married, you know."

Kanda would have sputtered in embarrassment, not that he actually would have, if he was not seething in anger. In fact, he did not believe that this... this _moyashi_ had the gulls to tease him. "Look closely, Moyashi," the swordsman glowered, not even bothering with his harsh remarks because he did not want to waste his breath.

"I am looking at it closely," Allen sweat dropped, silently wondering if Kanda would pull the paper away a bit so he could actually see what it was about.

The swordsman then muttered a string of incoherent profanities, to which Crown Clown covered his host's ears and sent a stern disapproving gaze to Kanda. "Why the hell am I forbidden to have soba?" the sword-wielding demanded as he sent millions of death glares toward Allen. It was then that he noticed the Innocence and the Noah's presences, momentarily forgetting about his anger towards his comrade to ask, "Who the hell are you?"

"That's because you're always eating soba. You need a variety, and thus... being a caring friend that I am - not that you see me as one, but that's okay - I took it upon myself to make sure that you're eating properly. Aren't I nice, BaKanda?" Allen responded with a sadistic smile that seemed to ooze with niceness. He then ignored Kanda's aura of painful death, and gestured to his Innocence and Uncle - in that order - to introduce them, "This is Crown Clown in his human form, and this is my Uncle Neah, otherwise known as the 14th. Be nice to them, okay?"

Neah let out an endless string of snicker when he noticed that Allen was treating the swordsman like a child. In fact, he was laughing so much that the Noah was leaning against Crown Clown for support. "This is just awesome. I'm so awesome that my awesomeness has transferred to you, darling nephew," the 14th chortled as he held his sides to prevent them from bursting out open from laughing too much.

"Why you..." that was all the warning Allen received before Kanda lung at him with Mugen and all.

Lavi, on the other hand, shook his head at his friends' antics and murmured under his breath of how great his friends were to forget him. "Bunny dear, are you alright?" an amused voice startled the life out of the Bookman apprentice as he immediately shifted his attention to his left to see the Noah of Pleasure looking at him in an amusement.

"Tyki! When did you get here?" the redhead asked in a near squeaking tone.

"When you were making out with the door," the mentioned Noah responded in a disappointing tone, and added with a smirk, "...Although I don't get why you were making out with a door when you have me."

Lavi really did not know what to say to that, and instead opted to let out a nervous chuckle when Tyki approaching him like a predator. In the next instant, the Bookman apprentice was stuck behind a door and the Noah of Pleasure; in addition, Kanda's war cry in the background did not help the matter at all.


	8. Rule 8: Do Not Trust Moyashi

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Attempted Crack

**Note:** Sorry for the late update~! I got caught up writing **Devil in Me**...

Many thanks to those who wrote me reviews, put this fic on favorite and/or alert.

* * *

Allen knew Kanda was displeased by the new menu, in which there was no soba (for him); but there was nothing the swordsman could do to change it. Especially when both Neah and Crown Clown were keeping an eye on him in case Kanda decided to do something to Allen... something like a 'mystery disappearance'. This meant the swordsman exorcist had to put up eating food other than his beloved soba, and that in itself was appalling.

"Damn that Moyashi," Kanda muttered darkly under his breath as he stabbed a piece of chicken with his fork, and glared at anything and everything in his path. "Getting easily corrupted by the damn Noah, and changing the menu. Who does he thinks he is?" his muttering continued as he plopped a piece of chicken in his mouth. He then shot a glare towards Jerry, who staggered backward and nervously waved his white handkerchief back at him.

"How dare he... refusing to serve me my soba," the swordsman glowered with a scowl, which only deepened when Allen _glided_ from across the room and took a seat in front of him. _With_ a soba-tempura combo. Kanda let out a twitch, cursing at a certain Moyashi in his mind, and cursing at Jerry for not giving _his_ usual when it was actually available.

Kanda faintly remembered Jerry saying, "Well sweetie, he offered to help me around the kitchen. Isn't that very kind of him?" when he asked why the chef was even listening to Moyashi. However, the swordsman knew better; after all, this was Allen... err, Moyashi, he was talking about. Besides... who the hell would actually begin taking over a building, starting with a kitchen of all places? If it were him, he would start with Komui's office; not that he had actually thought about taking over Black Order, not at all.

"Aren't you envious that I'm eating your precious favorite food?" Allen taunted with a sadistic smirk as he dipped the soba noodle in a dipping sauce, and then plopped it in his mouth.

The swordsman merely let out an elegant scoff, and responded with an arrogant, "Ch', why would I be envious of you, Moyashi?"

In fact, it nearly, _nearly_ took all of Kanda's willpower not to attack the Moyashi sitting across from him for taunting him, and for eating his favorite meal when _he_ could not have any. Well, teriyaki chicken tasted fine and he could tolerate it, but he preferred soba. Not that he would admit it; because if he did, that would mean that Moyashi was right (saying that he needed a variety _because he doesn't_) and he would lose. Yuu Kanda most definitely does not like to lose; and thus, he begrudgingly continued to eat his teriyaki chicken whilst he shot deadly glares towards Allen.

"So BaKanda, do you want join my team?" Allen inquired innocently.

However, Kanda knew better than to accept the fact that Moyashi was innocent. In actuality, Moyashi was anything _but_ innocent; besides, who in the right mind play poker and win everything from his opponents with a smiling face, and still acts like he did not do anything wrong? Oh yes, Kanda had heard about Moyashi's gambling abilities since news does travel rather fast within Order.

"No," came Kanda's monosyllable response as he resumed with his meal as if all was right with the world, and he was eating soba. When he looked up, the swordsman almost (keyword being _almost_) choked on his chicken when he noted a sadistic yet innocent looking smile.

Allen continued smiling as he ate his meal, and said in a somewhat dark yet calculating tone, "That's too bad, BaKanda."

That was all Kanda heard before something hit the back of his neck, and darkness surrounded his vision. 'Damn it! Why the hell was I thinking, lowering my guard around Moyashi!' that was the last thought that entered in his mind.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Allen let out a satisfied smirk as he glanced at his captive, neatly tied up and bounded against a chair. It was not his idea to capture someone like this, but Lavi suggested that it was the quickest and most efficient. After all, this is Yuu Kanda they were talking about. Plus, as much as Allen did not want to admit it out loud, the swordsman exorcist was... or rather, _is_... an important key player in dominating the Black Order.

"...Ugh..."

"Oh look, he's waking up," Neah pointed out when he heard the noise, and looked up from beautifying his hair. He did not like the fact that his darling nephew had decided to hire more people for world conquest since, he, the ever-so-awesome-and-powerful Neah, is more than enough. After all, he did defeat a handful of Noah members, and could match up to the Earl. Apparently, that does not seem to be enough for his darling nephew; oh woe is him.

"The hell?" that was the first thing Kanda spoke.

"Resistance is futile, BaKanda," Allen stated with a smile that seemed to ooze with sadism.

It was then that Kanda realized he tied up against a chair. "What the hell? What's the meaning of this, Moyashi? Let me go, dammit!" he immediately retorted whilst he tried to untie himself.

"It's useless to try to try and escape, Kanda," Crown Clown grinned as he leaned his back against the bed, and peered at the swordsman who was across the room. "After all, I'm positive you have seen what my Clown Belt can do," he continued with a smirk.

It was then that Kanda decided to let others know just how colorful his language is. In short, his cursing would have made a sailor proud, and then some.

"So you will join us in dominating Black Order, yes?" Allen inquired with a smile.

Kanda let out a scoff that sounded as dignified as it could considering his situation, and responded with a, "Why the hell should I?"

"BaKanda, it seems you're not aware of your situation," the silvery white haired exorcist continued whilst Neah and Crown Clown pretended to be busy with a game of Chess that appeared out of nowhere, by the way. Allen's smile darken by two notches, and repeated, "You will join us, _yes?_"

'Moyashi is not to be trusted,' Kanda's mind concluded with certainty.


	9. Interlude: On a Break

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Attempted Crack

**Note:** Many thanks to those who wrote me reviews, put this fic on favorite and/or alert.

* * *

Both Neah and Crown Clown noted that their darling/dear Allen had adorned that same satisfied smirk for three days straight. It was quite perplexing to see their cute and innocent Allen behaving that way. Just hours earlier, Lavi had barged into the room practically announcing to the whole world that Yuu Kanda was pouting and sulking; however, knowing the swordsman exorcist for as long as the two did (not that long, mind you), the Noah and the Innocence knew that Kanda does not pout nor sulk. If anything, they knew that Kanda would glare and scowl at his maximum power.

Allen, on the other hand, let out a bigger smirk - if that was possible - when he heard from Lavi that BaKanda was sulking. He let out a chuckle as he rubbed his gloved hands together, and said, "Well then, Lavi, why don't we go check and see if BaKanda is indeed brooding as you say he is. If we're lucky, we might be able to get some blackmail materials." At this thought, the silvery white haired exorcist let out a dark chuckle that nearly made Lavi run away in hysteric.

The Bookman apprentice nervously eyed at his friend as the warning bells in his mind screamed, 'BLACK ALLEN!'

Neah let out a depressed sigh as he ran the events back in his mind, silently wondering how and why his darling nephew had changed this drastically. "It seemed like just yesterday when he came to me to ask how he's supposed to take over the world, you know," the Noah relayed the message to Crown Clown, who daintily took a sip of Earl Grey tea.

The Innocence in his human persona nodded sagely as he listened to Neah's complaints, not that he wanted to, but because there was nothing else to do and he was bored. His Allen dear had ran off with Bookman Junior to stalk the swordsman exorcist, and as much as he loves his Allen dear, stalking was beneath him. And thus, he had no choice but to sip his afternoon tea (with as much poise and dignity as possible) while he listened to Neah's rants about how much their Allen had changed.

'Yes, what a great way to spend an afternoon,' Crown Clown thought as he took another sip.

"Oi, are you listening to my awesome speech?" Neah let out a twitch when he realized that his conversation partner had done nothing but drink tea.

Crown Clown calmly placed his teacup on its saucer and responded, "Of course, how can I not do anything but listen to you when you're talking that loudly." The Innocence then gave a dramatic roll of his eyes as he resumed with his afternoon tea, and continued with his response after he took another sip, "If you asked me - not that you would, but since there is no one else to listen to you, you'll have to listen to what I say - I believe it is your fault that Allen dear is corrupted."

"Me? I did not corrupt my darling nephew! If anything, Allen became more awesome than he ever did because of me," Neah retorted heatedly, standing up from his spot on the bed to glower at the Innocence for even suggesting such awful thing.

Instead of retaliating to the 'heated discussion' as usual, Crown Clown opened one eye to peer at the Noah, and then took another sip. "I suppose that is somewhat true," the Innocence begrudgingly admitted as he refilled his near empty teacup, and blew to cool down the hot tea. "But you also didn't stop a certain General from corrupting and enslaving Allen dear," Crown Clown pointed out in the same calm tone that unnerved Neah.

"You bastard, stop accusing me! You didn't do anything either," Neah retorted as he glared at the Innocence, who merely ignored his awesome self and continued to blow the tea.

"Well, it's like I can do anything at the time, honey," Crown Clown responded, totally ignoring the Noah's glare and twitch of annoyance, and continued with his explanation, "Allen dear despised me. So it's not like I can appear to him in my human form. Well, if anything, we can just get our revenge on Marian, wouldn't you agree, Neah darling?"

The mention Noah shuddered when he heard Crown Clown calling him in such way. In addition, when he saw a dark sadistic smirk forming on the Innocence's expression, Neah could not help but think that, 'Their similarities are uncanny,' when he remembered that his darling Allen had that expression a few days ago.

"Wouldn't you agree, Neah?" Crown Clown repeated with the same sadistic smile.

Neah sweat dropped in response, and simply said, "Of course, no one gets away with hurting my darling nephew and gets away with it without any consequences."

"I'm glad we can come to that agreement," the Innocence responded with a sadistic smile, resuming with his afternoon tea activity as if he was not planning a certain General's demise.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

While Neah and Crown Clown were having a rather heated discussion in their secret hideout (aka: Allen's bedroom), a certain silvery white haired exorcist and a certain redheaded exorcist were on a secret mission that involved stealth, quick evasive movements, and quietness. In short, they were stalking - err, _following_ and _observing_ a specimen called Yuu Kanda. Allen peered at his target from behind a column as he quietly chewed on his stash of mitarashi dango, ignoring his friend's rather exasperated look at the food.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox Flash Back xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_He and Lavi were previously hiding/observing Kanda from behind the counter in Jerry's kitchen, when the flamboyant chef asked, "Sweetie, just what are you doing here?" _

_"Trying to see if Kanda is sulking and pouting like Lavi had said," Allen responded with an innocent smile. _

_"A secret mission huh?" Jerry beamed, and looked as if he was daydreaming about something. Just as Allen was going to silently walk away, the chef thrust him a bag of something and said, "Well, if you're going on a secret mission, you might need these." _

_Allen gave a quizzical look at Jerry, and opened the bag to see, "M-mitarashi dango! Jerry, you're the best!" _

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox End Flash Back xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

And thus, Allen peered at his target with an empty mitarashi dango stick sticking from the corner of his mouth. "Lavi, certainly you're not mistaken, are you?" the silvery white haired exorcist inquired with an eyebrow raised, and a somewhat of a frown appearing on his expression.

"No, of course not," the Bookman apprentice responded with a shake of his head, and added, "After all, I know Yuu-chan. He is most certainly sulking; and if you look closely, you can see the pout too."

Allen only further raised a delicate eyebrow at the statement with uncertainty. He might not have known the swordsman exorcist as long as Lavi had, but he was fairly certain that Kanda was neither sulking or pouting. After all, no one in the right mind would brood and beat the dummy Akuma into an unrecognizable pulp.

No, as far as Allen knew, Yuu Kanda was not sulking or pouting like Lavi had said; he was enraged. By what or whom, Allen had no idea; but he certainly hope that it was not about the soba incident.

'Trust BaKanda not to appreciate my help even though we both know that it's for him,' the silvery white haired grumbled inwardly behind a column.


	10. Rule 9: Meetings and Contract

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Attempted Crack

**Note: **Many thanks to those who wrote me reviews, put this fic on favorite and/or alert.

* * *

Allen knew it was one of those long days. He felt it the second he woke up from his nice slumber, and then realized it might indeed be one of those longs day when he finished having late breakfast; for one, he was stuck thinking what to conquer next… well, that in itself was not too bad… if he was not stuck with Kanda's glares and grumbles. The silvery white haired exorcist could not help but wonder what was eating him; however, the more Allen thought about it, the more sadistic pleasure he got from the swordsman's misery.

He let out a smirk when Kanda continuously glared at him, and nearly chuckled when he thought, 'If I knew it would be this much fun, I would've taken away soba from BaKanda a long time ago.' Despite knowing that it was rude to laugh at Kanda, especially when the swordsman is angry and there is high chance of death, Allen could not help but continued smirking. It was quite fun to see Kanda silently demanding the wall to crumble.

"Allen dear, I think you're scaring everyone away," Crown Clown pointed out with a slight sweat drop, and shook his head in dismay when he realized that his dear host was not listening to him.

The silvery white haired exorcist then let out a cough, and when he received everyone's attention, he continued, "Alright, we're gathered here today to discuss about our next move, and hopefully, we can dominate Black Order. Our last plan wasn't quite successful." At the last phrase, Allen directed a somewhat suspicious glare towards his beloved uncle, who took the time to glance up from inspecting the mirror for any defectiveness.

"What's with that look, darling nephew?" Neah responded in a deathly calm tone that sent a chill down Lavi's spines. The Noah peered at Allen, who let out a scowl in retaliation, and continued rather dramatically with his speech, "Are you suspecting me, your awesome uncle who decided to help you?"

Allen let out an uncharacteristic scoff in response, and muttered under his breath, "Well, it was your fault that it didn't work the last time. Why do you think we're trying again?"

The 14th let out a twitch at the memory before he pointed out as he flicked his bangs away from his eyes, "It certainly wasn't my fault. The ransom note I wrote was perfect; it must be the way you presented it, darling nephew. If you had done it the way I told you to, we would've already own Black Order, and would already have half the world bowing down to us."

Crown Clown glanced over to the occupants in the room, inwardly wondering if they had the same urge to hide their faces behind their hands as he did. If they did, he was positive that it would be due to exasperation and embarrassment. 'Really, even after all these years, Neah is still egoistic as ever,' the Innocence thought as he dramatically rolled his eyes. With that passing thought, Crown Clown refilled his tea - this time Darjeeling - and daintily took a sip as if he was merely a bystander in the passing arguments between Neah and Allen. It was not as if he did not care, because he truly does; but this was his tea time.

"It _is_ so not my fault," Allen retorted with a pout and a glare. He then followed his Innocence's action and took a long sip from his afternoon tea. He nearly emptied the cup when he finished, almost spilling the remains when he placed the cup back down on its saucer. "It was your writing, or rather... _what_ you wrote in it. Why the bloody hell did you write about the kitchen? It was a dead giveaway, even Komui-san said so," he continued.

Neah would have cooed at how adorable his darling nephew looked (pouting and all), if he was not currently having a slight disagreement with the said nephew. The Noah let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed his temple, trying to carefully word his next statement so that he would not throttle the silvery white haired exorcist. Really, if it were anyone else, Neah would have already blasted the fool into the next century. But this is his darling nephew, so he could not do such horrendous deed. "Allen darling, why don't we try to figure what to do next instead of having these disagreements, hmm?" that was what the 14th decided to say.

Allen let out a huff, knowing that his uncle was right, and decided add, "Yes well, it's still not my fault," as one last time before he took another sip of tea. Once he drained his second cup of tea, he made a move to grab his all-time favorite food, and thoughtfully munched on it. He then said with a sagely nod, "Well then, I'm thinking we need to make some kind of contract and make Komui-san sign it. The contract should state that we are now the new owners of Black Order."

"Who's going to write it?" Lavi inquired as he joined in having an afternoon tea.

His question was answered when nearly everyone looked at him in response. That is, everyone except Kanda, who looked as if he wanted to leave but could not since he was tied down. Again. He had tried to escape earlier, but as per Allen's order, Crown Clown had tied him down.

"You want me to write it?" the Bookman apprentice repeated incredulously with an eyebrow raised, and then responded with a defeated sigh, "Alright, but Yuu-chan is going to be the one to deliver it."

"Why the hell should I have to partake in this stupid thing?" Kanda immediately retorted with a glare. If looks could kill, both Allen and Lavi would have been dead a thousand times over; but luckily for the two (and Kanda since Neah and Crown Clown were glaring at him in retaliation), glares could not kill anyone.

Allen let out an _angelic_ smile and said, "BaKanda, you haven't contributed anything to this team yet. It will be _greatly, greatly_ appreciated if you did something."

Kanda let out a string of profanities and death glares, inwardly cursing the Moyashi and Crown Clown for holding Mugen hostage. How dare they.

* * *

**I might not be updating until I am done with my midterms and my 3 reports. Well, it might extend until finals are over; it all depends on my workload. Yeah, isn't school _wonderful?_**


	11. Rule 10: It All Comes Down To

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Attempted Crack

**Note:** Midterms are finally over! But the finals are only a handful of weeks away. *sobs*

* * *

Allen let out a smirk as he hid behind a column and watched as Kanda (reluctantly) headed over to Komui's office with a piece of paper in his hand. Lavi had just finished writing the contract a few minutes ago, and surprisingly, both Neah and Crown Clown had agreed to to the terms written in that piece of paper. Allen, on the other hand, did not mind it as much because he had already gotten what he wanted after all, the kitchen.

'Yes, the main reason for taking over Order was to get my hands on the kitchen,' Allen inwardly nodded as he stalked over another column and quickly hid in the shadows when Kanda looked over to his shoulder. It would not do him any good if the swordsman saw him.

"Damn that Moyashi. Why the hell do I have to do this?" Kanda grumbled as he noisily walked down the hallway, and glared at everything and anything in his sight. That included some innocent Finders who happened to be heading towards the cafeteria. Really, Kanda would have burnt the piece of paper he's holding... if Moyashi and that damn Noah did not held his Mugen hostage for two days in a row.

Finally, the swordsman arrived to his destination, Komui's office, to which he kicked the door opened and stalked in. The scientists scampered away from the enraged exorcist as they uttered various excuses and busied themselves around the office so that they would not have to talk to Kanda. The long-haired exorcist let out a somewhat amused snort at their antics as he muttered under his breath, "Che. Spineless fools."

"Oi! Sister-con! Wake up!" Kanda demanded as he 'gently' kicked the desk.

Komui, who had been blissfully sleeping on his job (and drooling on important documents), 'gracefully' fell into the deep abyss of paperwork. "Ow..." the Supervisor moaned as he rubbed his head and readjusted his glasses before he stood up. "Kanda, what brings you here? We don't have a new mission for you yet," Komui stated as he cleared his throat, and sat back down in his seat.

"Che, just sign this," the swordsman thrust the paper into the older man's face as he glared at anything and everything.

Komui blinked in surprised as he took the paper, and murmured, "What's this?" before he began to read its content.

_"Dear Komui Lee, _

_This is to inform you that I am now the sole owner of Black Order, and that you are no longer the Supervisor of this establishment. _

_Our business, however, will continue to provide the same high quality service on which we have built our reputation and this internal change will in no way effect the Black Order's policy or manner of conducting our services. _

_I would like to take this opportunity to thank you for the courtesies you have shown us, and hope that you peacefully resign from your position. _

_Yours very truly, _

_Allen Walker_"

The older Lee sibling let out a twitch as he read the last line, and scribbled something before he handed the paper back to Kanda. "You can tell Allen-kun that there is no way he will ever take over Order. Not as long as I'm around," Komui gave a _pleasant_ smile as his glasses shined when he readjusted it once again.

"Alright everyone, get him!" Allen's voice cried out from behind the swordsman, nearly startling Kanda. Of course, the Japanese exorcist would not show that he was startled.

In a whirlwind of frenzy, Lavi, Crown Clown, and Neah had captured, bounded, and gagged Komui. The Supervisor of Black Order was thoroughly confused as to why and how the latter two men were present... in a flesh. He tried to voice his confusion, but the tape around his mouth only let him muffle out his inquiry.

Allen let out a dark chuckle as he made his way to Komui's desk, and sat down in a very comfortable chair. Neah blinked when his darling nephew swirled around a few times, and shook his head in dismay at the action before him. Allen then plopped his feet on the desk, uncaring if he dirtied the documents scattered on the furniture. "Reever-san! Coffee, please," he called out to the scientist, who was carrying a huge stack of books.

Reever muttered incoherent phrases under his breath as he poured a cup of coffee, and handed the cup to the silvery white haired exorcist before he went back to his work. Allen, on the other hand, took a sip and then blenched at the taste. "What the bloody hell is this?" he inquired darkly.

"Coffee?" Reever supplied helpfully as he dumped the books he was carrying in a corner of the room.

Allen scowled in response as he placed the cup on the desk, and stood up from his spot, "This isn't as fun as I thought. I'm out of here."

"Oi! Darling nephew! Where are you going?" Neah inquired as he shadowed Allen, and added, "I thought we were dominating Black Order before we conquer the world."

"It's not as fun as I thought it'd be," was the response the Noah got to his query.

Crown Clown raised an eyebrow as he quietly followed his host, and his arch-nemesis. "So you're giving up, just like that?" the Innocence questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. Besides... I got what I wanted," Allen casually responded with a smirk as he headed to his favorite place in Order. The cafeteria.

"...Why didn't we see this coming?" Neah exasperated sighed as he shook his head in dismay, and muttered, "My darling nephew isn't as awesome as I thought. Where have I gone wrong?"

"It's not my fault," Crown Clown whistled before he disappeared from his spot.

"Damn right, it's your fault! Come and face me like a man, you sissy!" Neah retorted as he disappeared to go and confront the Innocence, leaving Allen to enjoy the peace he missed for the past couple of weeks.

A series of rushed footsteps echoed through the quiet hallway, and finally, the sound stopped in front of Allen. "Wait, Moyashi-chan," Lavi started through huffs and pants.

"It's Allen," the silvery white haired exorcist immediately retorted.

"So you're done with dominating?" the Bookman apprentice asked with owlish expression.

Allen gave a casual shrug in response, and verbally answered with a, "Yeah, I got what I wanted, and there's no point in trying to dominate anything else." With that said, he continued his journey to the cafeteria for his afternoon snack whilst the redheaded exorcist was left speechless in the middle of the hallway.

Thus, Allen's plan to dominate the Black Order had come an end.

And Komui? He was still bounded and gagged in his office whilst Section Chief Reever forced to him to do his paperwork in his captive state.

All in all, it was another peaceful day at Black Order.

* * *

**Note:** Sorry for the abrupt end. I could have continued for a couple more chapters before I ended this, but I felt that this was dragging on and on. Many thanks to those who wrote me reviews, put this fic on favorite and/or alert. You guys are awesome!

**Listening to:** _Kiss me_ by Ito Yuna


End file.
